Smile
by VIIxProductions
Summary: 14/100: 'Smile'. Being forced into a photo shoot session isn't exactly what Genesis Rhapsodos had in mind...but when it came to putting on looks, Genesis was the one to do it. Septasonicxx/Lioneh collab. No pairings. Genesis non-yaoi one shot.


**Disclaimer: Genesis Rhapsodos and all other things associated with him and Final Fantasy VII belong to Square Enix and not to us c:**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sighing with slight contempt, Genesis Rhapsodos adjusted his position against the backdrop, finding it difficult to believe that he had been forced into another photo shoot session. Putting on the most dashing smile that he could, he watched the countdown by the photographer and remained completely motionless.

The camera took many successive shots of that one position before Genesis was told to adjust and yet again the camera clicked off. Genesis put a hand on his hip and turned his head a different way, his smile becoming more secretive than before. The camera took more shots and then a glass of water was brought over for the hard-working model.

Bringing the small glass to his lips, Genesis gratefully accepted the water with a wave and quickly took a gulp. Feeling the cold liquid running down his throat, Genesis sighed with relief as he began to feel hydrated again.

"I don't know why I signed up for this again...ShinRa is far too manipulative for it's own good."

"All right, ready to keep going?" The man at the camera asked. Genesis looked up and reluctantly nodded, giving his glass to someone and resuming his position in front of the cameras and the backdrop. "Okay, now take a seat on the stool and sit like this." The camera man instructed, imitating how he wanted Genesis to sit. Obediently, the 1st Class SOLDIER put one leg over the other and leaned forward, putting on a smirk and moving his hair slightly over his face. Once that pose was photographed many times, Genesis was then instructed to yet again sit differently.

"Alright, bring the stool in front of you and put one foot up on it. Yep, just like that. Now lean your elbow on your knee and put your chin in your hand. Ah, perfect." the cameraman said. "Wait, one more thing."

"What?" Genesis asked curiously.

"You're not smiling."

"Oh, sorry." Genesis smiled.

As the camera flashed several times, Genesis stayed completely still, forcing his eyes to stay open as each blinding flash escaped the bulb of the camera. He felt his cheeks beginning to go a little red, as this was probably the hundredth time had posed with a smile on his face. The cameraman turned from his camera for a moment and waved over some make-up artists. "Yeah, he just needs some more foundation on his cheeks." he explained. Genesis sighed. His tinge of redness must have been noticed. Sure enough, he was soon swamped by the make-up artists covering up his flushed cheeks and making them look normal again.

"Alright, let's continue." the cameraman said.

Genesis grimaced, feeling the foundation on his cheeks beginning to crack a little as he formed his lips into an award winning smile once again. He wondered if his natural looks would be more appreciated by the public than all these cosmetics being plastered on his face in order to make him more 'attractive'.

"Just a thought, could we get him some different clothes? You know, to show the public that these SOLDIER are normal people as well as heroes?" the cameraman asked, turning to the fashion designers. Genesis opened his mouth to protest but was already being held still and having clothes held up to him, seeing what looked best.

"Could you please excuse me for a moment?" Genesis said, surprising both the camera crew and the fashion designers. "I just need some space from this for a minute."

The camera man sighed, rubbing his temples. "Alright, take five."

Genesis quickly walked off the set, proceeding to rub his face in order to try and rid himself of the make-up that still remained. Entering one of the bathrooms nearby, the SOLDIER approached the sink and turned on the tap, splashing the water onto his face to wash his skin from the make-up.

Once the make-up had drained down the sink, Genesis peeked out of the bathroom to check if the coast was clear before hurrying back to his room. Seeing as he was going to be there all day, he figured he may as well get dressed in something comfortable. It would be better than allowing them to put him in something horrid, anyway.

Sneaking into one of the elevators, Genesis pressed one of the buttons to gain access to the SOLDIER floor where he room resided. Hopefully he had forgotten some clothes in that room, since he had recently moved to an apartment next to the ShinRa building after becoming a 1st. Opening the door to his room and going inside, he glanced around. He sighed in relief as he saw some of his clothes neatly folded and sitting on the bed that was also neat and tidy. He walked over and picked them up, quickly putting them on and then heading back down to where the photo shoot was again. He took a deep breath and let it out, glad that he had chosen to get changed as he felt much better. Striding into the room where the set was located, the camera man noticed the change in Genesis' attire and was about to protest when Genesis raised a hand. Taking his place on the stool, Genesis quickly got into the most attractive pose that he could think of, putting on his best, heart-melting smile.

"B-but you...you're-" the camera man began, waving his arms frantically.

"I'm sick of looking so _fake_." Genesis simply muttered, looking at the camera man. "For my sake, please take some photos that show who I really am."

The camera man raised an eyebrow and then sighed, shaking his head and shrugging.

"Alright, fine." he gave in. Genesis smirked in victory and stayed still as the camera flashed again and again. He felt much more comfortable now, although being in front of a camera and being the centre of attention was still a little bit strange. Posing again, Genesis' increased confidence allowed him to act more natural, providing much better shots for the camera. The camera man rolled his eyes in defeat as he motioned with is hands what positions he wanted Genesis to perform.

"Alright, keep the smiles coming." the camera man said, continuing to click away on the camera as Genesis changed his position ever so slightly for each one. "Okay, now for one last nice smile. Give us your best!" Genesis sat casually on the stool, rested his arms on his legs, leant forward towards the camera and smiled. Somehow, the smile reached his eyes too. Hurriedly, the camera man took more photos, not wanting to miss the amazing pose that was right in front of him.

For some reason, Genesis couldn't wipe that smile from his face. It wasn't fake like the rest of them had been...this one really showed his personality.

This smile was real.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/Ns - septasonicxx: Yay! An awesome non-yaoi one-shot about Genesis Rhapsodos! Plus, this is the first proper collab that we've done.. and has worked!! So yes, hope you like this story! Don't Genny just make ya squee?

Lioneh: HOMG I'M SO PROUD OF THIS ONE! :D I can't believe we wrote such a fantastic collab together c: Anyway, it was kind of random and it links to Dani's 'Advertisement', keeping with the theme of a photo shoot. Gen is just so sweet here, I squeal every time I image him in some of the poses. We hoped you liked our first collab!

- Lioneh the cheetion and Dani Monroe


End file.
